Groping Torture
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Tigress is in serious trouble, Po must save her life before she becomes completely raped. Read and find out if he does.


It was just about sundown at the jade palace, tigress was walking down the hallway towards her room, she decided to say goodnight to po first, so she went to his door and entered, po was getting out of his bed and saw that it was tigress.

"Hey kitten, are you going to bed ? "Asked po, tigress walked over to his bed and kissed him passionately first, after a minute and a half she broke away for air.

"Yes I am po, but I just came over to say goodnight, I hope you have sweet dreams." Tigress said, "Goodnight tigress, and same to you." Po said tigress kissed him on the cheek then walked to her room, she entered her room, closed her door and went to bed dozing off, after a couple minutes she was awoken by footsteps, they were heard inside of her room, she woke up rubbing her eyes seeing no one,

"_Why am I hearing things ?" _Tigress thought, she went back to sleep but was awoken again by some more footsteps in her room, she looked up to see two shadow figures standing over her, but before she could do anything, something hit her head making her go unconscious.

"Yes, now that we have master tigress in our hands, she will have her sexy body filled with torture." Said a male voice his partner nodded and they placed tigress in a sack and she was silently carried away out the window. She woke up sometime later, seeing that she was no longer in her room but a dark scattered abandoned looking room, she seemed to be in some sort of lair or something, she looked around just seeing some tipped over chairs a table chopped in half and from above her there was like a bright light aiming where she was at and it had some wide surroundings around her, she tried to move to no avail. She saw that her feet were cuffed and stuck to the ground and saw that her paws were chained above her head, she literally couldn't move and knew something bad was about to happen, she suddenly here young teenage male voice.

"Looks like miss stripes has awoken." Said the voice, then someone emerged from the shadows revealing that he was a masked leopard, the look in his eyes were sexy, and he walks around tigress like he's observing her.

"What do you want you punk ?" tigress said filling up with rage, she struggled til another figure emerged.

"Struggle all you want master tigress, it won't do anything good, my partner is going to rape you and will sexually assault your body until you cum yourself and he'll keep doing it until your defeated." Said the other leopard, once he said it his partner started messaging tigress's medium sized breasts, she moaned in disgust, she couldn't move or do anything she was stuck and could let them keep touching her.

"No, please don't do this." She begged as tears were filling her eyes the leopard's sidekick smirked and laughed evilly as he continued to stroke her breasts, he then moves his paws to the clippings of her vest and he undo's them, that's when he started stripping tigress by taking off her vest then took off her breast wrapping, her medium sized white breast were exposed, then the leopard went back to massaging her breast but this time tigress feels more pleasure in the rubbing without her shirt, the leopard walks to the front and starts licking them.

"please, I can't take this anymore, let me go" tigress begged but the leopard ignored her still licking her breast, after another three minutes of playing with her breasts, he rubbed his paws on tigress's stomach and came to the other main part of her, he kneels down to tigress's vagina and presses his nose against it sniffing her scent, as he did he placed both of his paws on tigress's butt squeezing the cheeks of her behind..

"Stop please, I'm begging you." Tigress said begging again, she could do nothing but let the leopard explore her sexy body, after sniffing more of her scent and feeling her soft butt he stood up and spoke.

"That is a perfect smell of your crotch but I think it time I have fun with it." said the leopard, he slowly walked behind her and starts stroking her vagina slowly and gentle.

"No." tigress said feeling the strong pressure of his paw rubbing her vagina and she realized at any moment she would cum herself, the leopard watching the event spoke.

"Yes, that's it my minion, make master tigress cum her pants." The leader leopard said, that's when the leopard started stroking it faster, making tigress whimper as she like she can't take it,

"Stop it, I'm going to cum myself." Tigress said, but the leopard ignored her and he kept stroking her crotch, after a little bit more her juices finally came out soaking her pants.

"aaaaahhhh." Tigress let out feeling the poor torture of her vagina, the leopard laughed evilly succeeding his first body torture of tigress, She look down and saw wetness on her pants from her crotch to her knee.

"my pants." Tigress cried, in her brain she was starting to rage and couldn't help but cry over this poor treat she's feeling from the leopards. The other leopard laughed.

"see my minion, I told you it would be easy now make it more fun.' Said the leader, the second leopard nodded then he slowly pull tigress pants off till they were at her ankles, he then took her panties off making tigress fully stripped and butt naked, he knelt down to tigress's vagina again and can feel his nostrils fill up with more of her scent, he started licking it, although it tickled, tigress was still disgusted.

"Stop it, that's disgusting, only my lover would do that." Tigress said as she was slightly getting pissed off. The leopard continued to lick her vagina for about another minute till he decided to grope her last remaining body part, he crawled behind her till he got a close up shot of tigress's butt. He puts his face directly at it and stuffs it in between her butt checks. Tigress was now embarrassed, the leopard pulled his face out of her butt and squeezed them, they felt soft and squishy, tigress was speechless, she was panting and breathing heavy in panic, then the leopard suddenly points his first finger and pokes tigress's rear end between her but cheeks making her whimper, after that he started stroking her butt as he lifts up and holds her tail. Tigress was scared and was now uncomfortable, she sees the other leopard walking to her.

"Master tigress, once you are dead we are always going to be playing with it, you're helpless. No one will ever save you." The other leopard said, he pulls out a white sheet and stuffs it against her face then her world went black, sometime later she woke up again seeing that she was cuffed down on a table with cuffs holding down her paws over her head and she was still but naked, she struggled to no avail, then she saw the two leopard appear out of the shadows.

"I told you you'll never escape tigress." Said the leopards, tigress was scared she didn't wanted to be grouped by them anymore.

"Please let me go, I had enough of this and give me back my clothes." Tigress begged only to have the leopards laugh back at her.

"Nope, it's time to rape you to hell, do the honors my minion while I get her vagina." The leader said, the other leopard walked behind tigress and rubbed her breast, he was also squeezing them and licking them, the leader walked in front of tigress and knelt down into tigress's vagina, he caught the scent f her and he placed his paws on tigress's stomach and licked her vagina, she panicked and tried to call for help but was no use, as she cummed her vagina again, she saw someone at the doorway facing them, she thought it was another villain until she heard a familiar voice.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY TIGRESS." Said the voice, it hit tigress's head. It was po, he was there to save her, the leopards turned around looking at po, they giggled evilly.

"So, you're the dragon warrior, but it seems that you're a little late, tigress is ready to be raped but first we must finish you off." Said the leader. Po stared at them with an angry look.

"No, you treated my tigress very poorly and sexually assaulted her body, that's what I', supposed to do, now be sent to PRISON." Po shouted as he threw the ropes at the leopards, they didn't see it coming, the ropes tied them and po kicked them sending them flying out of the house. Afterwards po ran over to the table tigress was on, he unlocks the cuffs and sets her free.

"PO, THANK YOU, I'M SAVED, I'M GLAD YOU CAME" Tigress said hugging po as po hugged her back tightly making her feel warm and comfortable. Po felt wetness on his white round stomach, Tigress was crying.

"Don't worry Tigress, I will never let any stupid ass villain capture you and treat you like this I promise, i gotcha, i gotcha." Po said, he gently kissed her forehead and picked her up carrying her bridal style. Back at the barracks, tigress had her clothes back but in po's room, she was naked so was po, they were having passionate love, po was treating her body almost the same way the leopards did but it was more like what a husband would do.

"Po, I love it better when you share my body with yours." Tigress said smiling, po pulled her in for another kiss on the lips and pulled apart again.

"Thanks tigress, let's keep on practicing se you can get a preview of what it's like to have me as your husband." Po said, they starting placing their paws on visible parts of each other's body, po and tigress then looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you." They both said in unison before they continued. It seems that po and tigress are ready to be married but they need to figure things out on how they will keep living at the jade palace to keep fight invaders and evil doers.

Author's Note: my new rated M story I hope you love it. Please review Follow and favorite, stay tuned for new stories and chapters coming soon, until next time, be cool.


End file.
